Meu Cachorro É Gay
by NymphadoraUrie
Summary: Bella fez aniversário e ganhou um presente um tanto... estranho de aniversário.


**OBS 1**: Não tenho nenhum preconceito, tando contra gays, negros, índios, etc;  
**OBS 2**: Eu também não tenho nada contra o Jacob, okz? Só pra deixar isso bem claro!

Querido diário;

Faz muito tempo que eu não escrevo aqui, não é? Pois é, eu ganhei um cachorro de Charlie – um labrador. Ele tem o pêlo chocolate e late o dia todo, principalmente quando Edward vem aqui em casa. Charlie gostou dele.

Eu não sabia que nome dar, mas ontem eu andei pensando bem nisso e resolvi dar à ele o nome de Jacob. Não sei porque, mas ele tem cara de Jacob.

Sabe, eu acho que o Jacob é gay. Sério! Ele pegou um ursinho que eu ganhei do Mike e ficou... bem... ele... ah, você sabe, ele ficou fazendo sexo com o pobre do ursinho. Coitado, ele era virgem e o Jacob nem se importou com os sentimentos dele. Quer saber? Foda-se, o usinho é do Mike mesmo! Mas o pior não foi isso; Charlie viu a cena toda!

- Meu Deus do céu! – Ele disse e ficou olhando a cena, chocado.

Jacob ficou assim o dia todinho. Sério, eu se fosse o ursinho pedia a conta.

Na hora do jantar, eu e Charlie não conseguimos comer direito o macarrão com queijos que eu havia feito porque o Jacob trouxe o ursinho pra cozinha e ficou fazendo... hum... ah, ele ficou fazendo _aquilo_ de novo com o ursinho. Vinte minutos depois eu desisti de comer e fui pro meu quarto até Edward aparecer para me ver.

Assim que Edward passou pela porta da sala, Jacob começou a latir e Edward nem ligou. Vampiros têm uma paciência de dar inveja. Toda a vez que Edward ia me beijar, Jacob mordia a barra da calça dele.

- Pode chutar, eu deixo. – Eu disse quando eu já estava cansada de ver aquele cachorro pegando no pé do Edward.

Edward riu e disse que se ele fizesse isso, mataria o cachorro e ele não acha legal matar um cachorro, ele prefere leões da montanha. Ele ficou mais um tempo comigo (sem me beijar já que Jacob não deixava) e foi caçar com Emmett em Los Angeles já que a previsão de Alice indicava fim de semana nublado naquela área.

A noite eu já não agüentava mais ver aquele ursinho, então tranquei o coitado no meu quarda-roupas e quando eu fui dormi o Jacob ficou chorando porque queria a sua alma-gêmea de volta. Como eu não conseguia dormir, eu levantei e peguei o ursinho pro Jacob.

No sábado de manhã eu levei o Jack (agora arrumei um apelido pra ele) pra passear. Encontrei a Angela andando com a Poddle dela, mas o Jacob preferiu o Beagle do Ben. Só havia um problema: O Beagle dele não era gay e rejeitou o Jack. Coitado, ele ficou arrasado. Ainda bem que ele tem o ursinho.

Enquanto fazia o almoço dei um nome pro ursinho também (já que ele vai ser o meu genro): Sam, esse vai ser o nome do ursinho.

Jacob e Sam ficaram o dia todo grudados. O amor é lindo, mas eu não agüentava mais aquele cachorro trepando com o Sam!

Antes de ir dormi resolvi dar uma pesquisada na internet para ver se era normal existir cães gay pelo mundo. Olha o que eu achei:

• _" Gay é uma classificação humana. Você não vai encontrar um cão "alegre".  
Porém a homossexualidade existe em várias espécies, inclusive nos cães. Já vi por mais de uma vez dois cães "machos" mandando ver"_.  
Com certeza esse era o caso do Jacob. Tinha outro comentário assim:

• _" Todos os cachorros são gays na ausência do cio cachorral. Para eles, isso não faz a mínima diferença, pois tão nem aí para preconceitos contra gays – os cachorros são SUPER liberais!_.

• _" O cachorro da minha vizinha é gay assumido: tem até uma roupinha do São Paulo!!_.

Depois dessa achei melhor ir dormir!

No domingo, Billy Black apareceu aqui em casa e se encantou com o Jack – nem ligou que ele fosse gay e fosse viciado em sexo. Billy, mesmo numa cadeira de rodas conseguiu brincar com o Jacob – sem ignorar o Sam, claro.

- Bella, você devia cuidar melhor dele! – Billy disse que viu o Jacob devorando uma tigela de ração em menos de dois minutos.

"Eu tento, mas ele não para de fazer sexo com o Sam!" Eu quase disse, mas fiquei na minha; só ia piorar a situação com o Charlie se eu respondesse ao amigo dele.

**Fim do Jack:** ele foi morar com Billy depois que eu me revoltei de não poder beijar mais o meu namorado, Edward.

**Fim do Sam:** se casou com o Jack e tiveram lindos 'urso-cães'.

**Fim do Billy:** ah, ele ficou com o Jack!

**Fim do Charlie:** ele sumiu com as fitas pornô dele depois que viu o Jacob fazendo _aquilo_ com o Sam.

**Meu fim:** Beijo Edward todos os dias.

FIM!!


End file.
